Toad
ToadThumb.png Game Over.png Wario Light off.png Two Set Teeth Wario.jpg "Uhh, by the way, the cabinet that's standing in the Tool Storage, keep a eye on that alright? As I was investigating the room today, I felt a strange danger as I opened this cabinet. Not sure why. Heh, just keep a eye out on it every now and then, yeah? If it should open and nobody is standing there, someone might be, well, rushing towards you! So, if you should see this, enter in back room as fast as you can" Richard McRoy warning Thomas Taylor of Toad and the Tool Cabinet Category:Characters Toad Toad is the quaternary antagonist of Five Night's At Wario's 2 he was a worker at Wario Ware Inc and is one of the 3 victims of the fire that burned down the original Wario Ware Inc, the other two victims being Bowser (who was most likely the one who started the fire) and possibly Yoshi, he will start on Night 2 in the Tool Storage room, Richard Mcroy will warn you of him and tell you how to deal with him, in order to not be killed by him you need to check the Tool Cabinet where Toad hides in before attempting to get to you, if the cabinet door is open and Toad isn't there then hide as quickly as you can in the Generator Room otherwise you will be Jump scared, like Bowser he does not appear in the 3rd or 4th game so it is unknown as to what became of him, whether he still haunts the new Wario Ware Inc or descended into the afterlife is debatable. While not appearing physically himself his Diary appears in Five Night's At Wario's 3, how it ended up there is unknown, whether Richard Mcroy put it there or even the ghosts themselves is unknown but if the player reads it they will be given a bit more of a clue as to how Toad perished. * "Dear Diary, I actually like my new Job! Sure, Wario and Waluigi can be a bit hard at times, but, well, that's how they just are. They only have money on their mind, I guess. But still, I've had a bad feeling lately. Like, it feels like something terrible is going to happen... like might be the fact that Bowser has been lurking around the building for days now. Because of this, I hide in the cabinet in the Tool Storage when I have some spare time here at work. Nobody really goes in that room anymore, so nobody knows I'm in there! Feels kind of safe to me... so yeah, I tend to hide in there pretty often. At least until I stop seeing Bowser. I'm sure I'm safe in here. - Toad, March 23rd, 1991." * With the info the Diary provides it could be safe to assume that Toad hid in the Tool Cabinet after an unknown person (most probably Bowser) set the Factory on fire and since Toad hid in there (because of Bowser lurking around Wario Ware Inc) he probably didn't know the building was on fire until it was too late, as of now Toad's fate is ambiguous. Trivia He functions similar to Foxy from Five Night's At Freddy's Bowser, Wario Man, Ashley, Five Nights at Wario's 2. Category:Enenemy Category:Toad's location